Cavity
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Abigail and Xavier are an average weapon and meister team. But when Dolce the candy witch starts taking the steps to make a new Kishin, the DWMA must stop her...you see where I'm going I suck at summaries. ALL HETALIA CHARACTERS NONE OF THE S.E ONES!


**A/N: Awww yeahh words n' shit! Luffy's log, Day 30: There's no food on this damn boa- *shot* haii guys I'm back soo this is my first cross-over. This is strictly Hetalia character though, I'm picking **_**some**_** of them to change places based on their personality though. Ex) America is Black*Star and Canada is Tsubaki, because it fits…too…well…anyway point out any mistakes I made and tell me how you felt about it. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

It was well past midnight over Death City, in the empty streets a lone shadow grew. The figure was that of a girl, she looked up at the moons grin and took comfort in the quiet night. She probably should've told her meister of her stepping out but they both needed their space after another fight. It's not that they don't get along, they're both just head-strong normally it sounds like a bad thing but they make it work. A bitter wind whipped her brown hair out of her face as if telling her to turn back and almost tore the pink flower from chocolate locks, feeling a sense of danger she began to walk on guard. Steps rounded off from behind her and she turned sharply her hand now blunt like a flying pan. Upon turning she came chest to face with a shaken little girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you, do your parents know you're out so late?" Elizabeta asked. The girl shook her head and looked up at her elder.

"C-can you take me home…I-I'm scared…" The little girl sobbed, Elizabeta smiled and took the girls hand, having a soft spot for children.

"Of course, I'll get you there safe and sound." She assured.

On the walk to the girl's house Elizabeta discovered she was shy and not used to speaking a lot, now standing in front of a regular house the girl smiled and thanked the kind Academy student for escorting her home. Elizabeta said it was no trouble and turned to leave.

"Oh wait!" The girl called, making her turn back. The girl held a single piece of candy. "You can take it. A-as a gift for helping me…umm…" The girls hand slowly closed and she blushed from embarrassment. Elizabeta smiled and took it looking at it.

"Thanks, strawberry is my favorite!" She admitted, turning to leave again the girl giggled.

"Chichichichi~ I hoped so." She almost sang shutting the door. _What a weird laugh…oh well she was a cute girl. I wonder if I can dress her up like I used to do with Feliciano. I'll have to visit sometime!_ Elizabeta thought while unwrapping the red pearl and consuming it. It was delicious and made her mouth water, she couldn't eat it fast enough. Being stubborn at the fact it was hard candy she ground it into pieces, as quickly as it split she was overwhelmed with the sweetness. She felt as though it made a cavity over a cavity on the surrounding teeth but she couldn't stop eating it. Breathing hard she swallowed it and something clicked within her. She stood brushing off her dress and began to sway and walk down the street energetically singing and dancing to the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Inside a strangers house the little girl changed shape into a woman with long blonde hair covered by a pink hat. Her eyes were a sharp green and a smile split her face revealing sharp teeth, she swirled her hand.

"Shu-chu-chu, swe-chu-chu.~" She chanted while a purple broom slid out of her palm and she sat on it before taking off and phasing through the rest of the house, she flew over Shibusen with her giggling raining upon the sleeping city.

**Chapter 1:**

I let out a sigh and looked around the classroom with brown eyes, the teacher rattled on with a strong voice and I grew tired of fiddling with my chocolate brown braid and doodling goats on my 'notes'. Lazily looking around the room I heard an exasperating sigh and directed my attention to it.

"Aww man…this class is lame. A hero like me shouldn't even have to be in here!" Alfred Jones boasted loudly, as usual. He was an American blonde with blue blues and a big ego, he calls himself 'The Hero' and jumps into everyone's conflict. But even with his ego he's one of the best meisters here. Next to him another blonde fidgeted.

"A-Alfred…don't say things like that, eh. You'll get in trouble, please settle down." His weapon urged with a Canadian accent. Matthew Williams is his name, he's timid and quiet but pretty strong. He's a Shadow Weapon and can transform into multiple weapons. His submissive nature is good to be paired with Alfred's selfish and loud ways. Next to him a choppy-haired blonde was getting agitated, he shut his book and smacked Alfred over the head with the spine of it, which caused Alfred to pass out and bleed on his desk but at least he was quiet. Arthur Kirkland opened his book again and began to skim the page with green eyes that were shown up by thick eyebrows. He's a, normally quiet, British fellow he's smart but sometimes easy to anger. His weapon leaned over to him with blonde with shoulder length hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"How about we go train after this, non?" Francis Bonnefoy asked with a French twang, Arthur looked up confusedly.

"Ok…but I thought we were taking today to rest. Why do you want to train again all of a sudden?" He asked, Francis snickered.

"I miss the feeling of your hand wrapped around me.~" He joked lewdly, Arthur choked on spit.

"Bloody pervert!"

Francis Bonnefoy is a Demon Whip, he's not particularly strong but he's crafty. He's very popular among the female students and he's well-aware of that. Sometimes all the flirting gets annoying but he's a nice guy once you get past all of that.

I, myself, I'm a meister and the guy sitting next to me is my weapon. I looked over at Xavier Celades, he's a goofy, kind of person…and a pervert, his light brown hair was cut short and brown eyes were fixed on his paper. He's a Demon Axe, he's also smart and strong but so…damned silly. Once pushed Xavier can be…well…awesome. I love his serious expression and his sharp tone, he even stops holding back but…that's when he's pushed. I sighed and tilted my head watching him he heard my sigh and looked over at me with a smile.

"Aww why the frown meu amor?" He asked, I sighed once again and rested my chin in my palm. He's from Andorra so his first language is Catalan 'The Language of Love' he brags.

"I'm not frowning…I'm just bored." I responded my voice ringing with a Jamaican accent.

"We'll do something after class then, sí?" I shrugged at the suggestion, we've been training mostly and hanging out and, of course, gathering souls but it's….boring all the same. So far Xavier and I have collected 65 souls and we've reached 100 before but we aren't in any rush to make him a Death Scythe…we're happy with the way things are now. It'd be nice, of course, but…we're happy, I smiled at him.

"Yeah that sounds pretty good, we can go eat out." I enthused, he beamed back at me.

"All of you settle down and shut up! I told you all to do your assignment not chatter amongst yourselves! Now as a punishment you must all go and-" Before he could mention some ridiculous physical and mental task his weapon burst in. Feliciano Vargas, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, when he opened them. He's not that good in a fight so Lord Death gave him a job as a messenger, he turned out to be really good at it…seeing how he could run away quicker than an enemy could chase him. Lord Death is the 'official name' for the Dean here at the DWMA but we mostly call him Lord Roma or Grandpa Roma, depending on how close you are to him.

"Ve~, all the following students report to the Death Room: Antonio Carriedo, Lovino Vargas, Vash and Lily Zwingli, Abigail Lewis, and Xavier Celades. Grandpa Roma has a special mission for you all! How exciting!~" His high Italian voice chirped.

Xavier and I stood, along with the others who were called. We walked down the hall in a group, I've worked with them before. Antonio is a fun-loving Spaniard but very reliable in a fight. Lovino is Antonio's weapon and Feliciano's twin brother. He isn't as hopeless in battle as his brother, in fact, along with his foul mouth and bad temper his weapon form, Demon Megaphone, is fairly strong. Lily, on the other hand, is Vash's weapon; she's a quiet and kind girl, her weapon form is a variety of firearms, or Demon Gun. Vash is a bit of a hot-head and likes to be left alone mostly but he's a really sweet guy, they're both blondes with shoulder length hair and green eyes. Although they look similar she was actually adopted by Vash's parents and she calls him 'Big Bruder', it seems to make him uncomfortable but she doesn't notice so he lets her.

In the Death Room Lord Roma, or Roma Antiqua, was waiting for us. Upon our entry he looked at us with happy brown eyes and beamed.

"Hey everybody! Glad you all could make it! I've got a special assignment for my grandson and his team!" He stated excitedly with an accent dating back to another language while winking at Lovino, who rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so what's the mission?" Vash asked respectfully to the point, Lord Roma turned to him with a serious look.

"Right. Last night Elizabeta Héderváry was last reported to have left in the middle of the night. Ever since she's returned it appeared as though she's been channeling madness-"

"So she's acting bat-shit crazy, what the hell else is new?" Lovino cut in, Lord Roma looked at him seriously.

"Between the time she's left and returned she was encountered by an unknown person of interest. We don't know if her actions are being controlled or if she can't control herself but this morning her meister, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was severely injured by her. And not the normal wounds he receives from her, she was trying to kill him and consume his soul." He explained, everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Do…do you think she was encountered by a witch and had a spell or something put on her?" I asked, Lord Roma shrugged and sighed.

"That's what we're currently trying to find out."

"What would you like us to do to help, Lord Roma?" Lily inquired quietly, he nodded.

"I'd like for you all to escort Elizabeta to the Western Intelligence lab, that's where our best scientists requested to look over her. Seeing how it'd be troublesome to transport the equipment we figured we'd just take her there."

"Dammit, this is a fucking babysitting job?" Lovino disapproved, Lord Roma chuckled and patted his grandson's head.

"You'd be wise to be on guard, Lovi. It isn't babysitting; it's a guard job that I could only entrust to you and your friends because of your impressive skills." He praised, I watched Lovino take the bait Roma prepared so graciously and smiled.

"Alright…I'll do it."

"Thanks you, you'll be able to retrieve her at the mouth of the city in twenty minutes! I'll see you all later! Good luck!" He bid, we began to walk out of the Death Room, Xavier turned to me and smirked.

"Still bored?" He asked

"Not as much." I answered slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy? I hope so, tell me how you feel about this story~ Should I continue or take some time to reconsider this? Your reviews take less than minute but they make my day!~ Also yes Xavier Celades and Abigail Lewis are my Hetalia OC's.  
>Abigail Lewis- Jamaica<br>Xavier Celades- Principality of Andorra**


End file.
